1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a method of controlling view of a stereoscopic image and a stereoscopic image display using the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Stereoscopic image displays are classified into displays using a stereoscopic technique and displays using an autostereoscopic technique.
The stereoscopic technique uses a disparity image between the left and right eyes, which has large 3D effect and includes a technique using glasses and a technique using no glasses. The technique using glasses changes polarization directions of left and right disparity images and displays the left and right disparity images on a direct view display or a projector or displays the left and right disparity images on the direct view display or the projector using a time division method. The technique using glasses produces a stereoscopic image using polarizing glasses or liquid crystal shutter glasses. The technique using no glasses locates an optical plate such as a parallax barrier for separating optical axes of left and right disparity images from each other in front of or behind a display screen.
The technique using glasses alternately displays left-eye and right-eye images on a display and switches characteristic of polarized light incident on polarizing glasses. Accordingly, the technique using glasses can time-divide the left-eye and right-eye images to produce a stereoscopic image without deteriorating resolution.
Recently, the use of 3D (three dimensional) contents using stereoscopic images has been diversified into 3D games, 3D advertisements, 3D movies, etc. To extend the application fields and contents of stereoscopic images, there is a need to adaptively control the view angle and depth of a stereoscopic image according to a motion of a user.